


A Few Quiet Minutes

by bombshellblonde



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x06 Spoilers, Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a little drabble about the short time in the car on the way back before Mickey spoke up. (will probably be included as a chapter in my Fill In The Gaps series when I update)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Quiet Minutes

Mickey walked out of the precinct with Yevgeny in his arms and saw Lip and Debbie loading Ian into the back seat, his boyfriend still moving like a zombie. Debbie climbed into the front seat and Mickey stopped her before she closed the door.

“Hey would you mind holdin the baby?” He asked softly, eyes darting to the back seat where Ian was staring blankly at his hands.

“Sure,” Debbie said in an understanding voice. “Cmere Yevgeny” She said, reaching for the child. Mickey kissed his forehead one last time and handed him over. He climbed in the back and Lip started the car, driving off.

Mickey put his hand on Ian's knee.

“Ey..you okay?” He prodded gently. Ian nodded, still staring at his hands.

“Is Yevy okay?” Ian asked in a tired broken voice. “He was so scared...”

Mickey's eyes welled up and he squeezed Ian's knee.

“He's fine, he's safe and sound. I'm just glad you're both okay.”

Ian looked up finally, looking at Mickey with tears in his eyes.

“Mick I-” He looked like he couldn't finish so Mickey cut him off, gently putting a hand on Ian's cheek.

“You're both okay...that's all I care about okay?” He said softly. Ian stared at him for another minute, trying to believe him, then eventually he nodded.

“M'tired.” Ian mumbled.

“Go to sleep then.” Mickey said. Ian nodded and shifted so he was laying his head on Mickey's shoulder.

Mickey stroked Ian's chin for another minute, until he started drifting asleep. The hand on Ian's knee moved to entangle with Ian's fingers.

Ian fell asleep quickly and Mickey kissed his forehead, just as he had with his son.

He had a lot to say, decisions had to be made about what happened next.

But for now, he could relax in the reassurance that his family was safe. They were headed home, the car was silent, Ian and Yevgeny were sleeping softly and Mickey could look out into the night and cry. If only for just a minute.


End file.
